She is Perfect
by LittleWhoops
Summary: AU when Ava is new at school and Sara can't stop thinking about her. Avalance at the end ;)
1. Chapter 1

_SARA POV:_

Okay, what's wrong with me, seriously? I really need to get my shit together, I mean, she is just a girl right? It is not like she is a fucking robot, but fuck, sometimes she just looks like it. Perfect blond hair, super tall, amazing eyes and even more, she is super clever.

Today she asked me for a pen in class and the only thing that came through my mouth was "Ew?" _Fucking great Lance!_

I am at Zari's and I can't concentrate on my homework, all I have in my mind is her.

"Lance, are you there?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Okay, spit, who is the girl?"

"What?"

"You have been staring at the same page the last 20 minutes, are you gonna tell me who is the girl that is on your mind or I am going to have to do your homework?"

 _Do I tell her? I mean, she is my best friend and she would not judge, right?_

"She is hot, so fucking hot. She is not the popular girl with lots of friends that I'm used to date, but shit Zari, she has like this cute thing that I don't even know what it is, but I'm super attracted to her and I don't even know why. She is new in school and since the first day I saw her I can't stop thinking about her, she makes me so nervous that I don't even recognize myself and I don't know what to do to be able to talk to her. Because she is so perfect, she does everything well and she is super clever and me is just me" O _kay everything is out now_

"Wow, wait a second. What do you mean that you are just you?"

"Zari, you know what I'm saying, she is perfect and she does everything good and I'm a fucking mess"

"You are not a mess Sara! Everyone is different" _Yeah some of us badly different_

"Okay yeah whatever"

"So whats her name?" _She doesn't looked pissed at me for not telling her before._

"Ava Sharpe" _God, her name is amazing too._

 _"_ It doesn't sound familiar to me"

"That's because you are not in the same class as her"

"I could have seen her around school"

"No, she is not a girl you would noticed. She never makes a scene"

"So how did you noticed her?"

"I don't know, she just appeared in my life, and now I can't get her out of it"

"Why don't you ask her out? I mean, you are Sara Lance, everyone wants to date you"

"I told you, she wouldn't date someone like me and I don't even know if she likes girls"

"You need to try, You really don't have nothing to lose" _Yeah, she is kind of right._

 _"_ And how do I do it? I've never talked to her before"

"You could use the excuse that she is new in school and give her your help for something. I don't now Lance! You are the expert at this! Now come on, let finish our homework so we can go out later"

 _Yeah, she is right. I can do this. It will be great, I'm Sara Lance._


	2. Chapter 2

AVA'S POV

* * *

Wow, could she be more rude? I know I'm new at school but, come on! I was only asking for a pen!

When I came here, the first thing I noticed was her. She was with some friends outside of class and it looked like as if everyone loved her, I mean, I understand them, she is gorgeous.

Since that day I can't stop thinking about her, but I know nothing will ever happen with her, we are too different and she will never notice me.

Yesterday, I asked her for a pen and the only thing she said was "Ew?" and then she started writing in her notebook. _Great Sharpe!_

Anyways, I'm walking to school and I really hope I don't see her in class today. It's kind of difficult because we share three classes but yeah, I don't wanna see her. If I do, I am going to think more about her and this will go nowhere.

"Hey! Ava! Wait!" I turn around and I find Amaya calling me. Amaya is my best friend, she is nice I guess.

"Hey Amaya, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to asked you if you could have a look at my homework later, just to know if everything it's alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, let's go to class"

"And don't worry about Sara's modals. She is in the "popular" group, they are all kind of mean" _Wait, what? How does she know about Sara?_

 _"_ Okay, thanks"

* * *

The day was pretty great, I had all my homework done before the weekend and Amaya invited me to her home to spend the night. Sara was in class but she didn't look at me once, so yeah, perfect.

I'm taking the long way to go home because I don't really have anything else to do. I like to walk, it gives me time to think and yeah, right now, I can't stop thinking about Sara.

When I came here, I've never thought I would have a crush in such a short period of time, it's been only three months since I left San Diego and I came to Star City.

But she is gorgeous. Blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and that smirk she has, God! it drives me crazy. She is just perfect.

"Hey Ava!" _Who is that? No one lives around here. I'll better keep walking._

"Ava wait!" Someone touch my arm and I instantly take the unexpected hand out of my arm with a quick movement and I throw my attacker to the floor. When I am about to see who is it. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Sara fucking Lance!_

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you" _Fucking great asshole!_

"Wow, now I wondered why you don't have a lot of friends" _She say with that smirk that, fuck, why am I always like this?_

"I'm really sorry"

"It's okay. It was pretty impressive"

"I didn't know it was you, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I swear it" _Yeah sure, you will not talk to me anymore._

"Em…what do you want?"

"You are not a fan of the small talk, right?" _That smirk again, shit._

"Em, yes, but I don't know, I barely know you and you called me so I assume you wanted something right?"

"I could not just wanted to talk with a pretty girl?" _Wait, what? Pretty? She thinks I'm pretty?_

"Ehhh… what?"

"I was joking" _right, great._ "I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime?" _WHAT? This is not happening. No. Fucking. Way._

"Why?" _Ava come on! Put your shit together._

"Mmm… why not?" _She looks kind of nervous._

"You barely know me"

"That's exactly why. I want to know more things about you, and also, you are new, you need friends" _Friends, great._

"Emm…Sure, I mean, why not?"

"Perfect" _That smirk, god I wish I could erase it._

"When?"

"Tonight? It's Friday, there is no school tomorrow" _Shit, Amaya._

"I can't sorry. I have to go to Amaya's" _I wish I hadn't said yes to Amaya._

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow then? Still no class on Sunday"

"Yeah, Okay. Tomorrow then"

"Cool"

"When and where?"

"That's a secret. Why don't you give me your number and I'll text you the details?"

"Yeah sure, but I am not a fan of surprises." She give me her phone and I write my number _, I don't know how is this happening. Am I dreaming?_

"Ok, perfect. I'll text you so you have my number. See you on Saturday" _She smiles and I swear I've died. Friends Ava, remember._

"Sure, bye"

I decide to go straight to Amaya's, there is no point in going home if I have to come back later.

While I am arriving to her house, my phone vibrate and I read the unknown message.

 **I wasn't joking when I said you are pretty ;). Sara x**

 _Shit, what does that even mean?_

* * *

 _So yeah, that's all for this chapter. Please hit reviews and tell me what you think. Be kind;)_


	3. Chapter 3

SARA'S POV

* * *

So yeah, I never thought she would say yes. I thought she was going to reject me when she said she had to go to her friend's house, but yeah, she said yes.

She gave me her number but I don't know how to star a conversation with her, so I am going to do what I do best. Flirting.

 **I wasn't joking when I said you are pretty ;). Sara x**

Yup, that's all I can think of.

 **Thanks. I don't know what to say :0 Ava x**

Could she be cuter? I'm not sure that she knows how hot she is, I'll try to figure it out tomorrow.

 **You don't have to say anything. Sara xx**

 **Okay ;) Ava x**

I have one day to prepare myself for the date. Its is not that kind of date but yeah I really need to put my shit together if I want to impress her. I don't know where I am going to take her yet, I really need to start planning.

* * *

AVA'S POV

* * *

"Ava Sharpe! Come on! You really need to tell me what happened with Sara!" I made the mistake of telling Amaya that Sara talked to me on the way home and now she doesn't stop asking me about it.

"Calm down! It was nothing"

"Nothing? Sara fucking Lance, the most popular girl in school decided to talk to you and it is nothing?"

"Yup"

"Ava! Pleaseeee…"

"Okay, okay… she asked me if I wanted to go out with her tonight"

"WHAT THE FUCK? AVA! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"That I couldn't, because I had to go to your house"

"Are you insane? Ava you've been having a crush on her since you came here, and when she asks you to go out you said no?"

"I do not have a crush on her!"

"Yes you do, I'm not stupid sweetie"

"Okay, fine but how do you know?"

"You are constantly looking at her and when she is around you are such a nervous wreck"

"I am not!"

"Yeah whatever… so what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go out with her on Saturday"

"Wow, great. Where are you going?"

"I have no idea, she is gonna text me with the plan"

"Cool"

"Can we please stop talking about it and start to watch the film?"

"Yeah sure"

Finally! Oh my god, I really need to know what are we going to do tomorrow.

A buzzing in my pocket tells me I have a message.

 **Tomorrow. Mini-Golf. U and I. Be there at 5pm. :) Sara x**

Mini-glof? Seriously?

 **Okay. See you there. Ava x**

* * *

This one is a little bit short, sorry guys.

Please hit reviews and tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

AVA'S POV

* * *

Ok. I am nervous. Why am I nervous? Oh, yes, I am going out with Sara freaking Lance! How did this happen? Why does she want to go out with me? She doesn't even know me.

The only thing I'm sure is that she will never want to be more than friends, and I don't know how I feel about it.

Anyway, I am standing in front of my closet and I don't know what to wear. We are going to play mini-golf so I guess casual is going to be. I am going to take a shower and then I think I will go with jeans, a T-shirt and converse. Yeah, that will be okay.

* * *

I am walking to the mini-golf because it's not too far from my house and I was so nervous that I thought it would be nice to take a walk. I really need to play it cool tonight, and don't make a fool of myself like I always do.

Reaching the place, I spot Sara and wow, I mean I know she is super hot but today? She looks gorgeous.

She has this leather pants with a tight-fitting t-shirt that leaves very little to the imagination.

I just, wow. That's all I have to say.

I decide that the best thing to do is letting her know that I am here so I walk over her and when I'm about to say hi, she turns and she notices me. She doesn't say anything, she just stares at me with a look in her eyes that I don't know what it means.

"Mm… hi?" That's the only thing that comes through my mouth.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Hi" Wait, she looks, nervous? No way.

"So…" Is she going to explain why are we here or she is going to stare at me all night. Not that I would complain.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. You just, you look awesome, I was not expecting you changing your usual clothing."

Is she flirting with me? "When I go out I don't wear my pantsuit. You look awesome too by the way" I need to test the water here.

"Thanks" That smirk, Jesus, it makes my knees weak. "Should we enter?"

"Yeah, sure. How much it cost?" I don't really have a lot of money right now.

"I'll pay, don't worry" Wait! What? No way.

"That's not necessary Sara" She is smiling, why is she smiling? "What? Do I have something on my face?" Shit. Why do I always make a fool of myself when I'm with her.

"No, I just like when you say my name" she says as she hands the money to the mini-golf guy. What the fuck is happening here? "And I'm going to pay, because I asked you out so I'll pay, you can pay the next date" WHAT? THIS IS A DATE? SINCE WHEN.

She might feel my nervousness because she comes close and says to my ear "Because this is a date right?" I think I am going to die right now.

"Y-Yes, s-sure" Come on Sharpe! Stop being so fucking nervous!

"Cool. Come on. Let's play mini-golf" She said as she wink and took my hand guiding me to the first stop.

Okay, this is going to be one hell of a nigh


End file.
